A Summer in Rome
by goldjackal17
Summary: It's been 4 years since Lizzie, her Family and Gordo came back from Rome. The summer after their Senior year is now starting and they go back to Rome for a special occasion. On their return there, what adventures await them? MM LG PI


_**Lizzie McGuire**_

_**A Summer in Rome**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the television show Lizzie McGuire, or any of it's characters, that credit goes to Disney.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Lizzie McGuire fanfic, so please bare with me as I work on this story. I'm hoping I'll be able to do it justice.

Chapter 1: Last Day

The school bell rang signaling the end of the last class of the school year, cheering erupted all over the room, _I hope they remember too hurry up and get their stuff and get out of the building,_ he thought as he grabbed his red book bag that had been hanging on the back of his chair and stuffed everything from his desk inside of it with a small smirk on his face.

"Have a good summer class." the brunette woman at the front of the room said to them as she packed her briefcase.

"You too, Miss Weinbrener," was the general reply as students filed passed the older woman.

His smile only broadened as he walked out of the classroom and to his locker. He unlocked it and started stuffing the contents of it into his book bag along with everything that was already in there. Looking at his watch he realized he had about five minutes to get out of the building before the prank went off, he stuffed his last book into the bag, swung the door of the locker shut, and headed for the entrance of the building.

"Hey, Matt!" a female voice called from behind him, turning his head slightly he saw it was one of his two best friends, Melina Bianco, her blonde hair flowing behind her as she jogged to catch up to him, his other best friend Lanny Onasis was tailing her also at a jog.

"I suggest if neither of you want to get soaked we get out of here as quick as we can." Matt McGuire said as he ran his hand through his short brown hair trying not to look guilty, and continuing his pace.

"What do you mean?" Melina asked.

"You'll see in about 3 minutes." He grinned as they reached the entrance, heading out into the sunlight and toward the parking lot.

"MATT! Good you made it out!" called a voice as he walked down the sidewalk. He looked off to his right and three more students came up beside him.

"You do realize, little brother, if mom and dad ever find out what you and Gordo here planned for today, not to mention the faculty of the school, you're so dead." the blonde who had called to him said.

"Chill out, Lizzie, it's all under control." He replyed, "Isn't it, Gordo?"

"Yeah, and in, 3..2..1!" David Gordon counted down as he looked at his watch, his dark hair blowing in the slight breeze.

As Gordo's count hit one the entire building turned to chaos as the fire alrms sounded and the sprinkler system turned on. Any students and teachers left in the building were drenched in minutes.

"We might want to..." the dark haired, Hispanic young woman, Miranda Sanchez started.

"Get out of here." Lizzie Mcguire finished as they bolted to two cars parked about ten feet from where they were standing.

Matt walked to the driver side of the red Ford Mustang that he had worked hard to save the money for, "Melina, Lanny, get in." he said, sliding the drivers seat front, Melina crawled in the back as Lanny walked to the passenger side and sat down in the other front seat.

"I'll see you guys at home." he said to the other three standing around Gordo's silver Chevy Trialblazer as he reset the seat and sat down.

"Yeah." Lizzie replied getting into the passenger side of the SUV.

"Later, Matt." Gordo called as he got in the driver seat.

"God I can't believe you, Gordo!" Miranda said hopping in the backseat of Gordo's truck.

"Why not, we had to make the last day we ever have at Hillridge High, memorable don't we?" Gordo laughed as he started the truck.

The engines of both vehicles roared to life, and pulled out of of their parking spaces, "I guess so." Miranda just shook her head trying to suppress the smile that was slowly making it's way onto her face.

"And besides they'll have a hard time tracking a small computer virus that won't be there by the time they start searching the computers, good thing that I learned how to make it delete itself." Gordo was still laughing as they watched Matt turn his car to the left and head off down the road toward Melina's home. He however went the opposite direction heading for where the McGuire family lived.

Meanwhile in the Mustang that was heading west on Lincoln Ave. the three 16 year old friends were laughing hysterically as Matt explained the story of how he had helped Gordo set up the senior prank.

"But how did your sister and Miranda find out? And why weren't we clued in?" Melina asked a little annoyed indicating herself and Lanny. The African-American boy nodded his head with a questioning look on his face.

"Gordo and me were talking about it in my backyard the other night as he showed me the program he had created to set everything off." Matt answered as he stopped for the traffic light, "and this wasn't my idea." he rolled his eyes as the light turned green and he started out again.

"Well next time..." Melina started but was cut off as Matt raised a hand to silence her.

"I was only listening to what Gordo asked me to do, and he asked me not to tell anyone. I'm not going to break a friends confidence just because you think you need to be in on every prank I know about or do myself." Matt said starting get annoyed at his blonde haired friend, "now I don't want to argue on the first day of summer vacation so can we please drop the subject before your jealousy pisses me off?"

Melina just nodded her head, fuming at her long time friend but figuring it best not to piss him off while he was driving. After another couple of turns he stopped on the side of the road in front of the Bianco family's home and got out, moving the seat front to let Melina out of the car.

"I'll see you guys later." Melina said grabbing her book bag out of the backseat and heading for the front door of her house.

"Yep, talk to you later." Matt nodded as he sat back down in the driver seat and pulled away.

She watched as he pulled into the driveway across the street, turned the car around, and sped off down the street the same way he had come, shaking her head she turned and walked into the house.

Matt drove till they got back to the traffic light that had stopped them earlier and saw it was red again, "Damn light!" he said smacking the steering wheel. He looked over at Lanny who had a questioning look on his face, "What?" he asked.

Lanny pointed toward the way they had just come from.

"I explained the other day to both of you that I was done taking orders from her!" he said now getting a little annoyed with his colored friend, "You can do as you want but I'm not gonna be one of her lap dogs anymore."

Lanny just shook his head at the boy in the driver seat.

"Lanny, just drop it." Matt said as he turned another corner and ended up on Simmons Blvd.

Lanny, again had a questioning look on his face but decided to let the subject drop for now.

Gordo pulled into the driveway at the McGuire's house and cut the engine of the SUV, _ I hope Matt's ok. With what he told me the other night, and the look on Melina's face when she got in his car, hopefully it didn't turn ugly._ He thought as he got out. Lizzie and Miranda followed his lead also exiting the truck. Lizzie looked at Gordo and saw the thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong, Gordo?" She asked.

"Huh?...Oh nothing." He said trying to avoid the question. Miranda now looked at him and saw the look also.

"Bull, what are you worried about?" the Hispanic girl followed up trying to pry the answer from him

"Am I an open book, or something?" He shook his head and figured it would best to tell them, "the other night when you two came out and found out about what we were planning, Matt had explained that Melina may get jealous about not being in on the plan and he hoped that it wouldn't turn ugly."

"Oh, well it shouldn't he just explained the other day to her and Lanny both that he was done being her little slave." Lizzie said. At the questioning look she got from her two friends she decided it might be a good idea to give them the full story.

"I overheard them on Tuesday, after school in the living room talking. It sounded like he was getting really mad so I stayed near the doorway just in case a fight broke out between them and heard him tell them. I don't know what's been going on with him lately but he's been edgy about a few things and he's been spending a lot of time in his room."

_Good for him,_ Miranda thought, _it's about time he stood up to her._ Not expecting a thought like that she was surprised at herself, _Whoa where did that come from?_ She thought about it, figuring it was just one of those weird moments in life.

About that time they heard the unmistakeable rumble of a Mustang being driven a little too fast, looking up they saw Matt's red car drift around the corner at the end of the street.

_Shit! He's pissed about something._ Lizzie thought as she watched her little brother speed to the end of the drive, apperantly he must have pulled the e-brake cause his rear tires squealed as they stopped spining, she heard the sound of the engine rev up as Matt downshifted and then fish-tailed the car into the drive coming to a halt about a foot from the rear bumper of Gordo's Trailblazer. Matt killed the engine of the car, opening the door he got out, slinging his bag over his shoulder he slammed the door of the car behind him.

"Don't ask!" He growled as he stormed past them. They heard the security alarm beep twice as he locked the car and went inside the house.

"Wonder what that was about?" Miranda asked as they grabbed their bags from the cargo area of Gordo's SUV and followed the younger boy inside, "and where did he learn how to drive like that?"

If either of the two girls had looked at Gordo's face when Miranda asked the second question they would have known the answer, _That's not even close to what he's capable of doing behind the wheel of that car_.He thought as he pointed the remote over his shoulder and locked the truck before walking through the door into the McGuire's home. Not paying attention to what was in front of him, he ran into Lizzie who had stopped just behind her brother after walking through the front door, "sorry," he said, as he regained his balance and looked up, only to see the other people standing in the Antry way. He expected to see two of the three as they were Lizzie and Matt's parents but the third shocked him. Standing between Sam and Jo McGuire was the last person any of them had expected to see again.

"We have a few things we need to talk about, Lizzie." the third person said with a rich Italian accent.

A/N: Ooo, looks like we may have a couple to look forward too finding out in the next few chapters,

1: Who the mystery person is?

2: Why Gordo taught Matt to drive like a Street Racer?

3: What had Matt pissed off when he got home?

4: And what the mystery person has to talk to Lizzie about?

Stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions and more.

Well here's the first chapter of my new Lizzie McGuire story, it's been a while since I've written anything so hopefully anyone who reads this likes it. If you do, please review. Constructive Criticism is welcome while Flames will be ignored.


End file.
